Review:70723 Thunder Raider/NuffSaid
Intro Welcome to the 2014 Ninjago review! I picked this set up the other day and all my initial thoughts are below. This set retails for $29.99 includes 3 minifigs that are all brand new! So let's get to Ninjago City and fight off the Nindroids! Box So my understanding is that Ninjago is LEGO's #1 theme so yes the box and content will be their %110 effort. The box is made of a harder cardboard than the other LEGO sets. Now with this box it's really cool,we get an action scene then blue prints just everywhere and that is just the nicest touch to a box like ever, it includes Zane's face on the top like the rest of the theme's boxes and the back shows how Cole's mech can connect to The Thunder Raider. This set also includes a new elemental weapon. 70723 1.jpg The Build The build was actually pretty complex for a Ninjago set. I even found myself messing up on the mech! But the build was pretty fast for me. Then we got to the treads. I personally haven't used tread since I build my Jungle Cutter in 2008. Treads and I don't mix well... But after the tedious clicking of tread I got it built. The Set The set is amazing, even for a Ninjago set. The turret is just great, it comes with 4 red lightsaber blades, and a metallic silver piece with things you put hinges on. The mech is actually my favorite part of the build. The set came with 3 pearl gold lightsaber hilts but you had to use two of them... Anyways the mech is well built and it has it's flaws with some joint movement but I'll overlook that simply because it just looks great. The Thunder Raider is just astounding, I love the way it looks, It reminds me of the Tumbler but it's just not. It's a sleek blue tank! Not only is that awesome, it has a great feature where you can push the cockpit back and it folds an arsenal out. Then you can click it off and be normal then connect the mech to the back of it. EarthMech.png ThunderRaider.png The Minifigs The figs are also amazing with their printing to their pieces. Cole has a very nice hairpiece and robes. Same with Jay. They look the same though but I love how it shows their element on the robe, very smart and effective LEGO. May I also point out that the new bandana pieces are b-e-a-utiful! Onto the Nindroid which I personally will cherish because not only this the printing just awesome but he comes with a metallic silver arm and a ZX Ninja head piece but with a cyborg eye attached to it! The weapons are cool also. I like the Nindroid's and Cole's weapons but the highlight has to be the chainblade. It is just a great mould that I hope LEGO adds to more sets. Cole2014.png Jay2014.png Nindroid 1.png Overall This is a great set that I'm giving a 4/5 on which is "Ninja-tacular!" Category:User reviews